There have been known printed circuit boards in which manufacturing failure such as wiring failure can be detected by conduction test (see, for example, Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-305674).
In this type of printed circuit boards, trouble may be caused in the circuit board, an electronic component, and the like due to heat, inertial force, external force acting after the manufacture, or the like.